Choices
by Rika Makino
Summary: Just a story about the tamers


Hiya this is Rika Makino. You'll see why I chose this penname in my profile(.this is my first Fic so dont be too brutal in your reviews & all the characters may seem OOC but its because they are and it suits the story. This story takes place when the kids are 13-14.even tho this is kinda of a weird thing but the D-reaper erased part of the tamers memory's & replaced them with different parts that amplifies their worst/best characteristic or maybe both...which part's you'll just have to read and find out ^_^.and also some parts of the plot have been changed to fit my story sorry but I hadta do it.  
  
I dont want anybody suing me for this so I dont own any of the characters.  
  
Choices by Rika Makino  
  
**Scene: Rika is walking home with Jeri & talking to her**  
  
"Hey Jer you ever get the urge to do something bad and try something new?" Rika asked a smirk on her face  
  
"Yea I do sometimes but I've got that feeling a lot more lately." Jeri said  
  
"Why do you ask Rika?"  
  
"Because we could try something new right now." Rika said a smirk on her face  
  
"Like what?." Jeri Inquired  
  
"Follow me into the alley and I'll show ya."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then the two girls went into an alley Jeri Following Rika until they were far enough in the alley  
  
"So whats this something that we could try Rika?" Jeri inquired  
  
Rika then pulled something out of her book bag " This." She said as she showed Jeri a pack of cigarettes  
  
Jeri then grinned " This sounds like it could be a fun thing to try eh Rika?  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So you want one or not Jeri." Rika asked Jeri  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rika then Handed Jeri one Cigarette then took one out for herself then she lighted hers then handed Jeri the lighter. Jeri then lighted hers.  
  
After Rika took a puff of hers she said "that sure is good I dont know why I didn't try this earlier eh Jeri?"  
  
Jeri then took a puff of hers and suddenly Coughed a few times  
  
"You ok Jer?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine Rika just Inhaled too quickly" Jer replied  
  
"Yea that is good Rika."  
  
Then the two girls just stayed in the alley till they were finished with their one then they put some perfume on ( I know what your thinking.. Rika wearing PERFUME? Yea its to cover her trail lol) & then Jeri had a few breath mints  
  
"See ya Rika." Jeri called  
  
"Yea See ya Jeri take care."  
  
"I will you too."  
  
" I will too."  
  
Then the two girls parted ways but what Rika didn't see was that after Jeri had gotten a whiles away she went into another back street and was looking in her purse searching for something. when she felt it she got her hands around it and pulled it out of her purse. What Jeri had pulled out of her purse was a Inhaler. She shook it then pulled off the cap, Put it to her mouth and pressed down on the canister releasing some of the medication. She did this twice then put the Inhaler away in her purse. She then left the alley and went home.  
  
**Rika at her house**  
  
"Mom, Grandma ( sorry cant remember her name) I'm home." Rika shouted  
  
"Welcome home Rika." They both said  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Whats that nice smell?" Rika mom asked  
  
"Rika are you wearing perfume?"  
  
"Um...no" Rika said trying to lie  
  
" Rika you cant get out of this one I know you have perfume on" her mom said  
  
"The girls in the locker room were spraying it and it must have gotten on me." Rika lied  
  
"Oh." Her mom said with a suprised look on her face  
  
"Rika whats that smells thats on your breath." Her mom asked  
  
"Crap I forgot to take a few of Jer's Breath mints" Rika thought to herself  
  
"Um.. Nothing just food." Rika lied  
  
"It smells like..Cigarettes.Rika have you been smoking?" Her mother asked a semi-stern look on her face  
  
"Um..er..yes." Rika said in a barely audible voice  
  
"Rika...I'm Disappointed in you that you would take something up like this at such a young age...but I guess your just following in my footsteps." Her mother said in a slightly distasteful tone  
  
"Mom...you smoked when you were my age?"  
  
"yea..i did...thats why I cough so much sometimes."  
  
"But I am kinda "proud" in you for trying something so daring."  
  
"Thanks mom...errr I guess." Rika said  
  
"Now wash up and brush your teeth its almost time for dinner Rika." Her grandma said  
  
"Ok."  
  
**At Jeri's House, just as she gets in the door**  
  
"Hi mom I'm home." Jeri called too her mom in the kitchen  
  
"Hello Jeri welcome home." Her mother greeted  
  
"Jeri is that perfume you have on.you know how that aggravates you." Her mother scolded her  
  
"I didn't put it on the girls in the locker room was putting it on next to me." Jeri said lying  
  
"Oh...ok I just hope you didn't have an attack."  
  
"I didn't.thankfully I was just coughing after I got out of there." Said Jeri  
  
"Ok. I have to go get dinner ready."  
  
"Ok mom I'll be upstairs."  
  
When Jeri got upstairs she Phoned Takato  
  
"Hi is Takato there?"  
  
"Yes he is who is this?" his mother asked  
  
"Its Jeri."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A few second later "Hey Jeri." Takato said  
  
"Hey Takato..can you meet me after school theres something I want to show you." Jeri said a slight tinge of evil in her voice  
  
"Sure.. I have to go c ya later Jeri." Takato said bidding her farewell  
  
"Bye Takato." Jeri then hung up the phone and was plotting something inside of that mind of hers  
  
Jeri then Phoned Rika and told her that Takato would be joining them after school and for her to call Henry and to get him to come along  
  
**The next day**  
  
**Jeri Is waiting outside of Rika's house for her**  
  
"Hey Jeri." Rika greeted  
  
"Her Rika." She said returning the greeting  
  
"So is Takato coming?"  
  
"Yea is henry?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Meet you after school in the same spot ok ?" Rika asked Jeri  
  
"Ok."  
  
**after school** (I'm lazy lol)  
  
Rika, Takato , Jeri , & Henry were walking to the same place they were at yesterday when Takato asked a question  
  
"Where are we going Girls?"  
  
" To a secret meeting place You'll see when we get there." Rika answered  
  
"Oh."  
  
"This way guys" Rika said leading them into the same alley  
  
"So what do we do now?" Takato questioned  
  
"Whatever you want." Rika said  
  
"Right on Rika." Jeri said  
  
then henry and Takato just stood against the wall and they both took out a pack of cigarettes and lighted one.  
  
Rika & Jeri just stood there semi stunned  
  
"What?" Takato asked  
  
"We didn't know you smoked." Jeri said  
  
"How long's this been going on guys." Rika demanded  
  
"Since yesterday." They both said  
  
"Same here." Both of the girls said  
  
"Really?" They asked  
  
then both girls nodded then they each lit up a cigarette and started on theirs. Everybody was silent for the longest time until  
  
"So what made you guys take this habit up?" Jeri asked  
  
"I just got a weird sensation that told me to try something new daring , bold." Henry said  
  
"Same here." The other 3 said  
  
"Weird." Jeri said  
  
"lets just enjoy this ok?." Rika said a pinch of darkness in her voice  
  
"Sure." They all said  
  
just as Jeri finished hers she sprayed some perfume on her and had a few breath mints then said " I have to go see all you guys later."  
  
"Later Jeri." Takato and Henry said  
  
"C ya Jer." Rika said  
  
After Jeri had left the alley and gotten a whiles away she went into another back street and was looking in her purse searching for something. when she felt it she got her hands around it and pulled it out of her purse. What Jeri had pulled out of her purse was a Inhaler. She shook it then pulled off the cap, Put it to her mouth and pressed down on the canister releasing some of the medication. She did this twice then put the Inhaler away in her purse. She then left the alley and went home.  
  
**back at the alley**  
  
"Why do you think that we got this urge to do this?" Asked Rika  
  
"I dont know."  
  
then they all left one after the other  
  
Rika was jogging to her house so she could get there faster and so she could eat because she was hungry  
  
**At Rika's house**  
  
"I'm home." Rika half shouted  
  
"Hi honey." Her mom & grandma said  
  
"Where are you Mom?" Rika shouted asking  
  
"The kitchen." Came the reply  
  
As soon as Rika came into the room she started Breathing Heavily  
  
"You ok Rika?" her mom asked noticing her out of breath  
  
"I'm fine mom just tired from running." Rika said short of breath  
  
"Oh.well come and get a glass of water." Her mom told Rika  
  
"Ok."  
  
But as soon as Rika walked a few steps she suddenly collapsed on the floor scaring her mother out of her mind  
  
"RIKA." Her mom shouted  
  
as soon as Rika's grandma heard her daughter scream she came into the room to see what was wrong  
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked  
  
"Rika collapsed..call 911 mom get an ambulance here soon." Rika's mom said  
  
"...Right..."she said as she went to the phone to call them  
  
then Rika's mom went off to get a pillow to put under Rika's head  
  
"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes." Her mother said  
  
"Ok."  
  
**A few minutes later**  
  
a few minutes later 2 paramedics came into the house Put Rika on a stretcher and took her to the hospital  
  
"Can I come with her?" Rika's mother asked  
  
"Sure Hop in." one of the paramedic said  
  
She hopped right in then she was holding Rika's hand and saying" hold on dear it'll be okay."  
  
She then watched as the medics put an oxygen mask over her face and started do other stuff  
  
**At the hospital in Rika's Room**  
  
Rika was in her hospital bed. Her mother was pacing in the floor while her grandma was just sitting in a chair  
  
"Stop pacing you'll make a hole in the floor ." her mother scolded  
  
"Sorry mom I'm just worried about Rika."  
  
**4 Hours Later**  
  
**Rika's POV**  
  
Rika awoke with a struggling gasp, and the first thing she realized was that something was restricting her air passage. Her eyes snapped open and tried to focus on whatever the object was, even as impossible as that might have seemed at first. But her fuzzy vision saw that a tube was sticking out of her mouth, hooked into a Ventilator nearby.  
  
She tried to reach up, tried to pull it out of her mouth, but her wrists were restrained to the bed she was lying on. She now saw that there were a few doctors & Nurses around her...even if she could have reached up, they probably would have kept her from pulling it out.  
  
She looked around, her eyes burning.  
  
"I can hardly see anything...I can hardly think..." Rika said to herself in her mind  
  
She tried to say something, tried to make even the slightest sound, but nothing would come out. Not even a whimper.  
  
Her burning eyes spied two more colorfully dressed people, people whose clothes were not restricted to the blues and whites of the medical staff all around her.  
  
Instinctively, she knew who they were.  
  
Mom..Grandma.  
  
She wanted to reach out to them, to touch them.  
  
But restrained, she could do no such thing.  
  
And with the tube down her throat, she couldn't call out to them either  
  
**NO POV**  
  
"Look Rika's awake." Said a nearby nurse who was checking on Rika  
  
"Rika..thats good news." Her mother said  
  
"Rika..How are you? Feeling better I hope." Her mother asked  
  
as soon as Rika heard this she gave her mother a cross between a Stern look & a somewhat sad look  
  
"Sorry forgot that you cant talk with that tube down your throat." Her mother said apologizing  
  
"I'll go get the doctor now that she's awake." the nurse said  
  
"RIKA." Her mother half screamed half embracing her daughter  
  
"it's nice to see you awake Miss.Makino." the doctor said arriving at the door  
  
Rika just rolled her eyes  
  
"Can I talk with you for a second Mrs.Makino outside." The doctor said gesturing Rika's mom out side the room  
  
"Sure." She said as she walked out of the room  
  
"Wonder what there talking about." Rika thought  
  
"I dont think we need these do we Rika?." The nurse asked as she undid Rika's Restraints  
  
Rika then Rubbed her Wrists trying to get "feeling" back into them even tho they already had feeling in them  
  
"Need anything?" The nurse asked  
  
Rika the did a gesture for a paper and something to write with  
  
"Oh..Right hold on I'll get you something to write on/write with."  
  
The nurse then went to the far corner of the room and got a Pad of Paper and a Pen and Gave them to Rika  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
Rika just gave a smile.well as much of a smile she could with a tube in her mouth/down her throat  
  
Rika then scribbled something on the pad and showed it to the Nurse it read  
  
"How long do I hafta have this annoying thing down my throat?"  
  
"Um..I dont know its for the doctor to decide that.sorry." the nurse said sympathetically  
  
**in the Hallway**  
  
"Why did Rika Collapse?" her Mother asked concerned about her daughter  
  
"We dont know exactly." The doctor said  
  
"Does anyone in the Family Have Asthma or Smoke?" the doctor questioned  
  
"Yes I have Asthma and smoke and someone else smokes also." She said being vague on the subject.  
  
"Ok we think that Genes and her Being around People who smoke mad her collapse and she may have Asthma but we would have to run tests."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Well thats chappy 1 hope you enjoy I'll get next chappy out soon .I hope 


End file.
